The Duck Bros.
''The Duck Bros. ''is a American adult animated TV series created by Patrick Johnson and Mike Sullivan, that aired from September 16, 1998 to May 23, 2004, on Fox Broadcasting Company. The series focuses on the misadventures of four friends Craig Simon, Marlon "Townshend" Sheridan, Shawn Gunderson and Bruce Sherman, who lives in apartment called Bushwell Plaza, located on Seattle, Washington. Despite this title, the series has no main characters that are ducks. The sucess led to a spin-off called The Simons. Premise Craig Simon, Marlon "Townshend" Sheridan, Shawn Gunderson and Bruce Sherman are friends who live in Bushwell Plaza (fictional version of Eastern Columbia Building) on Seattle. Characters ;Main characters * Craig Simon (voiced by Dan Castellaneta): He is a easy-going, friendly, good-natured, intelligent (though he doesn't show this in everyday life), loyal and shy boy. Craig can be sardonic, selfish (sometimes) and vindictive, coming to manipulate his friends and his family (especially Stanley), but will do the right thing at the end. * Townshend Sheridan (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): He is Craig's eccentric friend. Townshend is arrogant, dim-witted, clumsy, cynical, selfish and erratic (coming to be annoying in many awkward and humiliating situations), whose negative personality often leads him in trouble, as well as his impulsive, lack of attention, naïvety behavior make him to be accident-prone, might being capable to create the biggest disaster with the most ordinary things and actions. Despite this, he has good heart and deeply cares about his friends and his family. * Shawn Bernstein (voiced by Tom Kane} * Bruce Sherman (voiced by Rob Paulsen) Episodes Crew Here's the list of people who worked on the show. * Patrick Johnson: creator, executive producer (both; seasons 1-5 half), creative consultant (seasobs 1-4), consultant (seasons 5 half) and writer * Alfred Gough and Miles Millar: executive producers/writers (seasons 1-2) * Mike Sullivan: creator, co-executive producer (season 1), executive producer (seasons 2-6), executive creative consultant and Writer * David Greenwalt: writer, supervising producer (first half of season 1), co-executive producer (second half of season 2), executive producer (season 3-first half of season 5) and consultant (second half of season 5) * David Fury: executive producer (season 4), co-executive producer (season 5) and consulting producer (Season 6) * George Meyer: supervising producer (season 1), co-executive producer (season 2), executive producer (Season 3), producer (Seasons 4-6) and writer * Ron Weiner: writer, story editor (season 2), executive story editor (season 3), co-producer (season 4) * Lewis Morton: writer, producer (season 1), supervising producer (seasons 2-5) and consultant (season 6) * Tim Minear: producer (season 2), supervising producer (season 3), co-executive producer (season 4), consulting producer (season 5), executive producer (season 6) * Aaron Ehasz: writer, staff writer (Season 1), story editor (season 2), executive story editor (Season 3), co-producer (season 4) and consultant (season 5) * Bill Odenkirk: writer, producer (seasons 1 half·-4), supervising producer (seasons 5-6) * Jennifer Crittenden: writer (seasons 1, 5, 6), story editor (season 1), co-executive producer (season 5) and supervising producer (season 6) DVD releases [[Paramount Media Home Entertainment|Paramount Home Entertainment] has released all 6 seasons of ''The Duck Bros. ''on DVD in regions 1, 2 & 4. Category:Fox TV shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14 Category:TV-14-DLS Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:1990s American animated television series Category:Television series produced by Klasky Csupo